One Stealth Boy, One Shot of Jet, and a Nuka Cola
by Hapgonli
Summary: Short, dumb oneshot based off of an interesting adventure I had once in-game. The Sole Survivor, along with Piper, are stuck in the middle of a Super Mutant base with no ammo and few provisions. With Blue refusing to bail without what she came for, they're going to have to improvise with what they have.


"Damn it, damn it, dammit dammit dammit..."

I looked over to Blue as she cursed along furiously, only to be met with a laser rifle thrown to my gut.

"Empty." She muttered, digging hastily through her duffel bag for anything that could help us get out of our situation right now.

"Can't we just bail for now and come back another time? With more ammo maybe?" She only rolled her eyes impatiently. I sighed back. "That holotape isn't going anywhere, you know."

With that, her eyes suddenly widened with wild excitement as she scrambled further into her bag of junk, pulling out what might just be our salvation: a Stealth Boy.

"Oh god, thank you God," she praised exasperatedly, holding the small metal box in the air as if she had found the Holy Grail.

"Think you'll be able to fool them with that?" I asked her. "Those hounds'll still sniff you out and-"

"I'm taking the chance, dammit." She cut me off, flipping the switch on the Stealth Boy. "Stay here, and don't move unless you see me being chased by a mob of Mutants."

"Whatever you say, Blue." I replied sarcastically, getting myself comfortable in our small hiding space as she took off into the fort.

I was holed up in a small shack smack in the middle of this god-forsaken mutant hideout, filled with a bunch of other dead people I didn't know. The whole place was some fenced off area with a cluster of other tiny shacks you'd have to climb a set of stairs to get to. It was easy to get lost in, and I suddenly began to wonder if Blue knew where she was supposed to be going.

I watched her invisible blur as she bolted up a set of stairs and into one of the shacks. As I had suspected, some of the mutant hounds started barking, alerted by her presence.

My own pistol didn't have a whole lot of ammo, but I was ready to shoot if I saw anything try to get close to Blue. I watched as those dogs began to sniff around. The mutants were paying close attention to them, their weapons in hand as they were ready to bash the next person they found into a puddle.

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until the hounds stopped right in front of a set of stairs: the ones Blue had just climbed. Their loud barks woke me from my trance as Blue's mob of Super Mutants began stomping up her way.

I grabbed my gun frantically and turned back to the wooden shack at the top of the stairs. She was still in there, and really seemed to be taking her time, too. With the twelve bullets left in my magazine, I began shooting hastily at the Mutants, who were mere moments away from kicking the door down. I managed to get their attention, but it was at that moment where Blue decided to finally reveal herself.

Time seemed to slow as the Mutants began to shoot at her. I screamed out, but she seemed strangely unfazed; unfocused even. She sprinted down, straight towards them, before performing a stunt none of us could have seen coming.

With her running start, she went and leaped right over them. Though, the word "leap" might have been an understatement, as it looked more as if she had actually flown over them. Arms flailing, legs spread out, it might have even looked majestic if she hadn't been screaming, "Yeahh!" in the process.

She landed right behind them on the staircase, leaving three dumbfounded Super Mutants in her wake. Upon regaining their senses, they seemed to remember what they were doing and turned back to attack her, but by then she had jumped the railing and off the stairs as well. I heard an audible crunch as she landed hard on her right leg, but she either didn't notice or didn't care as she took off in a sprint away from the Mutant Hideout.

Frankly, I would have been pretty impressed. If the words: "DIE HUMAN!" weren't being screamed in the distance at that moment, I might have even applauded her. Fortunately, that was my cue to get the hell out of this mess, which I took gratefully.

[Timeskip]

I lost Blue while I was sprinting out of there. I don't know how she managed to get so far or where she had even gone to, but the Mutants were nowhere in sight either, so I figured I could slow down a bit and take a quick breather.

I made my way through the broken roads, not in any real hurry to find her, but still concerned if she was alright. Eventually I managed to catch a whiff of smoke I was all too familiar with, as well as some giggling in the distance.

I found her leaning against a tree with a pipe of Jet in her hand. Letting out a sigh of relief, I finally made my way over to her.

"If the Mutants didn't kill you, those chems certainly will." I remarked, taking out a cigarette of my own.

"Oh, lighten up," She grinned, holding the red pipe out in front of her. "I oughta hang this on my wall, it saved my life!"

I snorted in response, nearly choking on my smoke.

"No, really!" She laughed. "Did you see how I flew over those Mutants?! I can't get over the look on their faces."

I shook my head. Here I was, worried that we weren't gonna get out of that mess in one piece, and Blue here is just laughing it off over a few chems. I suppose it's something I should have grown used to throughout our travels together. After all, we're all about getting into trouble.

"Did you at least find that holotape?"

"Oh yeah," She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out the small cassette, tossing it to me. "Here you go."

"Good to know the trip wasn't a total waste." I chuckled, catching the holotape and putting it away.

"Do you have any stimpacks, by the way?" She asked.

"Your leg?"

"My everything." She laughed again.

"Of course," I chuckled, looking into my bag. "I don't have any on me now. Think a Nuka Cola'll do until we get to Diamond City?"

"I guess." She nodded, taking the soda.

"We can stock up on supplies while we're at it," I added. "You ready to head out?"

She held her arms out to me, to which I laughed again.

"Yeah, now you want my help."

"Please?"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."


End file.
